I Wont Ever Say Good Bye To You
by Anzel Silver
Summary: Kurt thought his night was ruined when Sebastian interrupted his date with Blaine. It isn't. Trigger warning: Violence and hate crime. NOT A DEATH FIC, just angst.


A/N: Hello again! I know, I should be working on my other stories, I'm sorry for the wait. I need to write this out though, I just had a lot of angsty feelings. Again, I do not own Glee characters, I just use them to my will. Thank you. :)

Update: Don't worry guys, this is not a new chapter, just did some editing.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat in their usual booth at Breadstix as a congratulatory dinner for Kurt getting into NYADA. He just couldn't believe it. He was actually going to New York, full scholarship. The people from NYADA liked him and his voice. They thought he had potential be great. He couldn't help but smile giddily all through dinner. And Blaine, though he was a little sad that Kurt would be going so far away, had a smile as big as Kurt's fondly, feeling so proud.<p>

So while Kurt kept talking excitedly about New York and college and life outside of Lima, all while Blaine smiled and hold Kurt's hand, they didn't notice someone coming up to their table.

"Oh, Blaine! Fancy meeting you here." Kurt froze and slowly looked up to see Sebastian, grinning at HIS boyfriend. The Dalton boy barely gave Kurt a second look, "Oh, hey Kurt." Blaine's smile suddenly looked forced, "Sebastian…what a…surprise. What brings you here?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Well, some of the boys kept going on and on about this place and they wanted to come eat. They'll be here soon, I just happen to be early. Maybe you'll like to join us?" Kurt bit his lip and was moments away from growling. Blaine squeezed his hand which kept him from saying something he would regret.

"Thanks for the offer but we're almost done. Actually, Kurt here just got his acceptance letter to NYADA and we're celebrating." Kurt smiled sweetly at Blaine then gave Sebastian an icy look.

Sebastian had the nerve to look genuinely surprised. "Oh really? Well, congratulations Kurt. I'm glad that the people from New York were able to look past your…mediocre background."

Kurt clenched his jaw. He had enough, "Listen, Golly Green Giant. McKinley may be mediocre but the New Directions are anything but. We have our problems but they're my friends and if you remember, that 'joke' of a glee club beat you guys at Regionals so you don't have room to talk."

Sebastian was a little taken aback by his sudden boldness but recovered quickly, "Well obviously they only won because of Blaine. He's the only talented one in your group." Blaine had been quiet throughout their little banter, letting Kurt say what he wanted, but the more they spoke, the redder his face got. His hand was clenched around a fork and he was sure that it would make an indent in his palm, but he really didn't care. He slammed the fork down,

"Alright, Sebastian, enough. I'm…flattered," he spat out the word as if he thought anything but, "by your compliments but I am not the only talented one in the group. There are many great voices in ND and Kurt is one of the best. So I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting my boyfriend and my glee club."

Sebastian just rolled his eyes, all pretense of being polite gone, "Boyfriend for now anyway. Once he leaves, it wont take long before your bed becomes cold. Just know that I'm always available." And to add insult to injury, Sebastian actually winked—WINKED—at Blaine, smirking at both of their shocked, gaping expressions. Kurt stood up and opened his mouth to retaliate but Blaine caught him before he did anything drastic.

"You know what, Sebastian, I'm done with you. I tried being polite but obviously that doesn't work so let me spell it out for you. Even if Kurt and I break up, which is highly unlikely, I would never, ever, consider you as a rebound. Let's go Kurt." Blaine pulled him out of the restaurant, quickly paying the waitress. Kurt was trembling in anger as he waited outside for him.

Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I'm so, so sorry, Kurt. I wanted this night to be special."

Kurt shook his head, "It's not your fault. It's his. He always manages to ruin our dates. And bullshit about meeting the other Warblers here, I bet you anything he stalked your Facebook and checked to see where you were."

"That's not true." To their up most shock, Sebastian followed them outside, "The Warblers are coming. I just picked the restaurant."

Kurt growled, pushing Blaine off to face the Warbler, "What is your problem? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Sebastian looked like he was starting to lose his cool, "I told you before, Hummel. You don't deserve a guy like Blaine."

Kurt scoffed, "Oh and you think you're better?" The taller boy smirked, "Naturally."

Blaine rolled his eyes, too tired to act like a gentleman he tried to be, "I told you, not even if you were the last gay man alive. I'm going to tell you again, just leave me and Kurt alone."

Sebastian let out a frustrated breath and grabbed Blaine's elbow, "Come on, Blaine. What's so good about him? He's average and dull. He's just so…so…"

Blaine cut him off, "I think you should think carefully before you finish that sentence. I don't care. He's perfect to me and that's all that matters."

Blaine tried to pull out his grip but Sebastian just tightened his hold, "You can't possibly find guys like him attractive. He's just one step away from going under the knife and making it official."

Kurt growled, his hands clenched at his sides and bit out, "Make what official?"

Sebastian sneered at him, as if he just remembered that Kurt was standing just a few feet away, "Please, Hummel, look at you. You're not a man, you're a dress up doll. You're so gay it hurts to look at you. You set us back a decade with your designer label clothes and high pitched voice. We're trying to break the stereotype not turn it into a fashion trend. You're the cop out, Hummel. When boys in closets aren't sure of themselves, you're the one they go to so they don't feel too bad about their masculinity being shattered. Face it, Hummel. You're just a guilty pleasure."

Kurt raised a fist but Blaine got to him faster than. He punched him hard enough to make Sebastian fall and catch himself on the side of a car, holding his jaw. Blaine eyes were dark and narrowed, taking deep breaths.

Blaine was about to walk over and hit him again but Kurt held him back, "He's not worth it Blaine."

Sebastian picked himself up, his lip split and his jaw bruised. And still, he had the gall the laugh lightly, "See what I mean? You can't even fight your own battles." Despite what he said to Blaine, Kurt was about to launch himself at him to wipe of that stupid smirk off his face, when he suddenly heard drunken laughter behind him.

"Hey! You there! You're that kid!" Kurt looked around and saw two men swaying place, pointing at him. "Umm…I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah!" the other man said, "Hummel, Burt's boy, da one that won da 'lection." Kurt nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. Ever since his dad won his spot in Congress, people (adults mostly) looked at him differently. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Yeeaaahhh….you the faggy boy who's daddy wants to turn the go—gov—-place into a Liberace parade!" Kurt sucked in a breath. He felt Blaine take his elbow, "Let's go, Kurt."

"Aww, does daddy's boy gotta lil boyfriend? You fags are all going ta hell, your daddy at the front of the crowd! This country is going to hell in a hand basket!" Kurt was shaking terribly now and only managed to move when Blaine pushed him forward. He felt Blaine's hand tremble slightly, so he wasn't the only one nervous.

Sebastian shook his head, "See? Lima is just a home for white trash urchin with no clue of who their superiors are." Kurt gaped.

"Sebastian, I know this is a bit of a challenge for you, but for the love of God, shut up," Kurt whispered harshly. He may hate the guy, but he didn't want to see him get hurt.

One of the drunken men yelled, "Who you callin' s'perior? You? I bet you jus' a big a fag as these two! Aren't ya, ya cock suckin whore!"

Sebastian, for the first time that Kurt knew him, actually looked a bit anxious and took a step back. Kurt gulped, "Look we don't want any trouble. We're going to go now—"

One of the men stepped up to Kurt. He was a couple of inches taller but by the way he kept slouching, you could barely tell. "Th' trouble started when you ass wipes were born," he slurred, poking him in the chest.

Shaking with fury at being insulted, Sebastian shouted, "Hey! The only ass wipes around here is you! Why don't you go back to your trailers and beat your wives or whatever it is trash like you do on a Saturday night!" The other drunken man shouted and tried to punch him.

Sebastian was able to avoid the hit, but that only made the other drunk angry who was a bit more sober than his friend. He punched Kurt in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. He punched the man in the face, the same way he did to Sebastian, only with a lot more heat. Kurt heaved, sputtering for breath and holding his torso. He looked up to find Blaine holding his own with the drunk men. Blaine was fighting with man who had hit Kurt so he didn't notice when drunkard number 2 took out a knife. He took a swipe at Blaine but missed. Angry that he didn't get his target, he rounded over at Sebastian blindly.

"No!"

With unknown strength, Kurt jumped up from the ground and placed himself in front of Sebastian. Pain hit his left side as he felt cold metal pierce his skin. Blind with rage, the drunken attacker surged forward again, stabbing him just below the breastbone. Kurt felt someone hold him upright as he gasped for air. He heard someone call out his name but they were so distant. His own heartbeat louder than anything else.

He felt someone hold them to their chest and wet drops on his forehead and cheek. "Don't you dare," Blaine sobbed silently before yelling out to the people inside the restaurant who were staring from the window, "Someone call an ambulance!" Many of the patrons in the restaurant looked frightened, some texting on their phones.

Kurt was trying hard to stay conscious but couldn't quite remember why he should. Sebastian stood there, shocked. The men had long fled the scene but it wouldn't take long for the police to find them. "Why?" was all Sebastian could say over and over like a mantra as he watched Blaine hold Kurt close, putting pressure on the wounds.

Sirens filled the air but they seemed so far away to Kurt. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. There were so many people now, moving him, talking to him. Where was Blaine? He felt himself reach out and someone took his hand. "I'm right here, babe. Oh God…"

'Dad,' he thinks to himself. He wants his dad, he's scared. Blaine must have heard him, "He's coming, I called him, he's meeting us at the hospital. Kurt, just stay with me, okay?"

He wanted to say thank you. And why was he crying? He didn't want him to cry. But the words wouldn't come and someone had put something over his nose and mouth. Why was it so bright and cold? "Kurt? Stay awake, please!" Why did it hurt to breathe? "Please, babe, you can't close your eyes!" He couldn't remember and all he wanted to do was fall asleep. "Kurt!" So he did.


End file.
